Fun
by PunkEmoChick
Summary: Winry goes to central to help edward with something but what?


"Well, where the heck am I." I ask myself looking at the map Edward gave me. "He told me to meet him at the old library but I can't find it on this stupid map." I looked at it again. "Oh hey here it is, it should be right there!" I walk a little ways but I reach the ashes of the old library. And there was Edward in the middle of the burnt down library, kneeling down, looking at something.

"Hey Edward!" I call from the bottom from the steps. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Winry, hey, you came." he said walking towards me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask as if offended.

"I don't know." he answered

"So why am I here and why are we here?" I ask

"You are here to help me look for something and we're here to look for that something." he replies

"All right lets get started." I say pulling up my sleeves .

"Well you're in a good mood today." he smirks

"Oh really?" BAM. I punched him.

Later...

"I think we should call it a quits Winry." he says wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Ok, i'm fine with that, besides i'm hungry." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Alright, he says, i'll call Al and tell him to meet us at the apartment."

Later at the apartment...

"Hi Al!" I say, happy to see him.

"Winry! It's so nice to see you again, it's been a while." he says hugging me.

"I know," I say, "you guys need to visit more."

"Yeah we do, and we'll come down soon." Ed says stuffing his mouth full of potatoes.

Al and I laugh.

"What?" he asks potatoes falling out of his mouth.

Al and I can't help but crack up at this.

"Nothing." we both say still laughing

"Whatever." he says then goes back to stuffing his mouth.

Then something unexpected happens.

"WINRY!" says a booming voice

Oh no.

"YES, IT IS I, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!" said Armstrong.

Oh god no.

"Take a hike Armstrong." said Ed annoyed.

"NOT WITHOUT SAYING HELLO TO MISS WINRY! he said looking at me.

"At least stop shouting!" shouted Ed.

"Ok, ok, calm down Edward." he said walking over to me and picked me up.

Oh lord help me.

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU MISS WINRY!" he said once again shouting.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Ed.

"Um, brother, could you calm down please." he asked,

"Nice to see you too." I say trying to breath.

"Oh, sorry." he says putting me down.

Thank god

"Well, I must be going now." he said walking toward the door. "Bye Bye!" then he left.

"I thought he'd never leave!" said Edward letting out a big sigh.

"Oh, by the way bother." Al said "Roy Mustang called when you were gone, he wants us to come to his office tomorrow morning.

"Oh great, Mr. Stuck Up wants us visit him, wonderful." Ed mumbled.

"Oh ok, lets go." I say "I can see Hawkeye."

"Fine we'll go." Ed said rolling his eyes.

"Great!" Al said happily

Tomorrow Morning...

"Hello Fullmetal, Al, oh and Winry. Haven't seen you in a while." Roy said

"Nice to see you." I say

"Hello" said Al

"Whatever." said Ed

"Woah, Fullmetal, sounds like you woke up on the wrong side of the the bed." he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, why did you call us over here." Ed says.

"Right, I called you both here because I have a assignment for you." he said "I need you to look in to this town in the south, the children there have bin mysteriously disappearing at night, then never been seen again."

"Do we look like detectives to you?" Ed asked with a sarcastic voice.

"No, but, it might haft to do with alchemy, so go." Roy answered.

"Fine we'll go" Ed rolls his eyes.

"Good, see in a week." he says.

"Wait, a week?" Al asks confused.

"Oh, I forgot, yeah you're staying there a week." Roy says

"Great." Ed mumbles

"Well that's all, so you leave." he says trying to rush us to the door. "Goodbye Fullmetal, Al, Winry see you all soon." Then he kicked us out.

"What was up with him?" I asked Ed.

"I don't know but I don't really care." he said walking down the hall

"You guys really hate each other don't you?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Well, we don't exactly like each other." he said.

"I got that." I said rolling my eyes.

"He's just so stuck up you know? He thinks he's cool because he has women, power, and good looks." he said looking annoyed.

"Oh, so you admit he's good looking?" I said smiling.

"No, I said he thinks he's good looking!" he said now angry

"Ok, ok, calm down...pipsqueak."

"DON'T CALL ME PIPSQEAK!" he yelled with red in his face.

"Um, Brother?" Al said "Um, she was just joking Brother."

I was laughing like crazy.

"Shut up Winry!" he shouted

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Edward." I said still laughing

"Whatever." he walked off.

I'm loving this so far I thought.


End file.
